1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a personal computer, a mobile information terminal or the like, there has been generally an information management form which displays, in the form of a list, a plurality of pieces of information classified into predetermined groups. A user can select a desired piece of information to be viewed from the information list provided from the personal computer or the like. In the case where the list is not totally displayed on the display unit, the list is scrolled and thereby the information included in the list can be displayed on the display unit. When there is an operation to select the desired piece of information from the information list, the selected piece of information is focused, that is, designated, and thereby the piece of information selected by the user can be presented in a manner easily understandable. The user moves a focus, that is, a designated area, to the desired piece of information and selects it.
Operation input for moving the designated area can be performed by a gesture of directly dragging the screen with an operation tool, such as a finger, in its moving direction or by using a rotation-activated rotary input means which is disclosed in JP-A-11-242675, for example. By such operation input, as shown in FIG. 20, for example, it is possible to select a piece of content 2 desired to be viewed, by moving a designated area 3, in a content list including a plurality of pieces of content 2 arranged in a reticular pattern and displayed in a display unit 1.